holdwrynnfandomcom-20200214-history
Rolen Nailo - Elf Ranger - (Chris)
Biography Rolen Nailo was a poor young elf who lived in a small wooden house on the outskirts of a large city. He went to an elven school where he learned to read, write, and speak, and even giant. He was picked on for having less money than his elven peers. Not caring too much about the jokes that were made, he always kept a smile on his face, hoping that one day things we get better. He learned about the forests that surround his city, and became fascinated with all of the wildlife he had never seen before. His parents, not having money for medicine, started to take ill when he was 150. Rolen, after school would sneak his father's longbow out into the woods and hunt animals for their hide. He took these hides and sold them in town. With many great elven hunter in the area, he didn't sell a lot of these hides, leaving his parents more sick than ever. Losing hope, he became desperate, trying to sneak gold out of city folks clothes and belongings. One day, when Rolen was at his most desperate, Travil Brethal, the child of the king, approached him, calling him out for being poor. Not wanting to argue for with the rich snobby child, he ignored the remarks. Not liking that he was being ignored by a peasant, he struck Rolen with his a fist to the back on Rolen's head. Rolen losing control of his body, eyes turning a deep read, he pounced on the kid beating him within an inch of his life. Rolen was torn off of the kid, where he ran home crying. The next morning, before school, Rolen went to say goodbye to his parents who, at this point, were bedridden. Saw his parents lifeless. Rolen spiraling into desperate, left the elven school and became a street rat, stealing everything he could get his hands on, furious at the people of the city for not helping his parents when they needed them the most. Rolen would move from alley to alley, where he would take shelter. One night when he awoke, a small mouse was perched on his chest, also sleeping. He stared at the small mouse, confused as to why this creature took such a liking to him. As he stood up, the mouse awoke and crawled up his leg and into his chest pocket, looking up at Rolen with what seemed like smile. Rolen laughed as the small mouse seemed to get comfortable on his person. He named the small creature Galvin, after his late father who had passed. Rolen and Galvin started to work together in stealing from people. Galvin would run around and cause a distraction as Rolen would steal what he could and run. Galvin was a fast mouse and could never be hit or stepped on due to his speed. Galvin would catch up to Rolen in short time and crawl back into his pocket before he robbed knew what would happen. One night as Rolen and Galvin slept, King Brethal's men found him in an alley, recognizing the elven school deserter as the now young man, who beat the child of the king. Rolen, being a light sleeping, awoke and took off before the men could land a blow, leaving the gold he had behind. He set off for the woods, knowing that he could never return to the city he once called home. Rolen lived in the surrounding forest where he learned to hunt, gather, and commune with the animals around him. He began to start crafting himself arrows and other objects. He decided that, due to his parents honor, he wanted to help other people. He set out for other towns, planning on using his thieving skills to rob the rich of their gold and help those who were as unfortunate as him. Physical Appearance Rolen is a slender male in his 250's, sporting a strong jaw and nimble hands. With his soft blue eyes, you would think that Rolen was a peaceful person, but as Rolen enters battle his eyes focus into a more neutral darker brown. When someone lands a blow on Rolen, he can sometimes go into a frenzied range where his muscles swell to a super elf size, and his eyes turn a deep evil red. Rolen stands at a taller six feet tall, allowing him quick movement. Rolen will never be seen without a long bow and his lucky dagger hanging on his belt. His tattered clothes are often dirty, but Rolen always smells like a fresh spring as he loves to bathe in lakes and streams. Always with a smile Rolen always seems as he's having a good time whether it's drinking at a tavern, or making a kill. Personality and Mannerisms Rolen, due to his sheltered nature does not know much about the outside world. Growing up in a city though, he knows how to deal with all races and knows much about other cultures and how prefer to live. When Rolen was a child however, he was picked on for being poorer than the other kids inside his elvish school on the outskirts of town. He developed a strange temper whenever someone would physically strike him. One day, an elf whose parents were one the committee board for the town, picked on Rolen and made fun of his parents, as Rolen tried to ignore the remarks, the child smacked him on the head. Rolen turned around as his eyes turned a deep dark red. Rolen lost all control of his body and beat the child mercilessly. Until professors pulled him of of the kid, leaving the child unconscious. Other then his temper tantrums, Rolen was alway a happy kid, despite his financial situation. At school he would always wear his best clothes, even though they were still tattered, and respected his professors. He figured that if people saw him as a person of good will, they would forget his outcast status. This would all change when his parents passed in his mid 100's. Rolen, after his parents passed started to see the world different. He saw the rich as snobby, and as enemies, and the working class as the true heroes. After his run in with King Brethal's men and ran from the city, he lived in the woods where he started to become more spiritual, and relaxed. His kind nature started to return to him as he became one with nature, learning how to become one with his environment. Living on the street though, Rolen had a hard time sleeping, even in his elven trance he would sometimes be awoken by sounds and shadows in the dark. Rolen has an affinity to animals and tends to relate to them, more than the people around him, especially his pet mouse Galvin. Rolen will often extra gold to those who he feels need it, as money become less of an object as he lived in the woods for a hundred years or so. When Rolen rages he furiously knocks his bow and wildly fires at his enemies with no regard for his own safety as he tries tries to calm himself, knowing he is not a fighter.